Everything I do
by karo
Summary: OS, traduction d'une songfic de hamlet-972, Sirius déclare son amour à Rémus. D'après un chanson de Bryan Adams


**Une petite OS toute mignonne mettant un vedette mon couple préféré Sirius et Rémus pour vous faire attendre la suite de mon autre fic.**

**N'oubliez pas une petite review**

**Everything I do**

"Il y quelqu'un?" appela Sirius Black en refermant la porte derrière lui.

"Remus? Remus, tu es là?" Aucune réponse.

Sirius entra dans la salle de séjour et vit Remus endormi sur le sofa. Il avait l'air en paix, un parchemin dans la main.

Sirius le prit. C'était les paroles d'une chanson. Une chanson d'amour

_Look into my eyes – you will see(Regarde dans mes yeux – tu verras)_

_What you mean to me(Tout ce que tu es pour moi)_

Sirius appuya ses lèvres doucement sur celles de Remus.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns ouvrit lentement ses yeux d'ambre.

"Bonjour." murmura-t-il.

"Bonjour." répondit Sirius. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Il montra le parchemin à Remus.

_Search your heart – search your soul (Cherche ton coeur, Cherche ton âme)_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more(Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus)_

"C'est quelque chose que j'ai trouvé. Tu me l'a écrit quand nous étions encore à Poudlard."

"J'ai fait ça? Oh oui, bien sûr. C'était au moment où j'ai voulu te dire je t'aime pour la première fois."

Remus le donna à son amant avec un sourire tendre "C'est vrai… j'avais complètement oublié à quel moment tu m'avais écrit ça » Il pointa le parchemin.

Sirius rougit. "Bien… je trouvais que ça décrivait ce que je ressentais."

"Pourquoi es-tu plus embarrassé maintenant que lorsque tu me l'as offert?" demanda Remus en souriant.

"Parce que ça me semble complètement idiot maintenant. Je veux dire… c'est les paroles d'une chanson d'amour."

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for (Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer)_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for(Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en mourir)_

"Je trouve que c'était réellement romantique. Tu ne fais plus jamais ce genre de chose."

"Tu veux que je sois romantique?" Sirius l'embrassa passionnément. "Est-ce assez romantique pour toi?"

Remus réfléchit quelques secondes. Il secoua la tête. "Non."

"Non?" répéta Sirius étonné.

"Non." dit Remus en se levant. "Je dois y aller. J'ai rendez-vous avec Peter. Merci de m'avoir réveillé."

_You know it's true (Tu sais que c'est vrai)_

_Everything I do – I do it for you(Tout ce que je fais – je le fais pour toi)_

Remus rentra dans la salle à manger et vit une rose sur la table. Il la prit délicatement et la respira en se demandant de qui elle pouvait venir.

Il vit une autre rose sur le plancher et une troisième sur la porte.

Remus suivit la trace des roses jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il y avait des chandelles dans toute la chambre qui l'éclairaient , faisant une faible lueur. Sur le lit étaient étalés des pétales de rose ainsi qu'une mot. Remus se dirigea vers le lit et prit le mot. Il y lut :

'Est-ce assez romantique pour toi?'

Quelqu'un enveloppa Rémus de ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.

"Sirius..." souffla Remus.

"Oui?" demanda Sirius, alors qu'il embrassait l'oreille de Remus.

"Tu n'as jamais fait ça." soupira Remus.

_Look into my heart – you will find (Regarde dans mon coeur – tu trouveras)_

_There's nothin' there to hide(Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher ici) _

"Et bien là je l'ai fait." dit Sirius d'une voix rauque en retournant Remus face à lui. Il embrassa son amant avec toute la passion dont il était capable.

Remus répondit à son baiser et laissa ses mains s'aventurer sur le corps de Sirius. Ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin sous son chandail. Celles de Sirius avaient aussi trouver de douces occupations, l'une dans les cheveux et l'autre errant quelque part entre les cuisses et le sexe de Remus.

"Sirius..."

"Shh..."

_Take me as I am – take my life (Prends-moi comme je suis – prend ma vie)_

_I would give it all – I would sacrifice(Je la donnerais sans hésiter – je me sacrifierais)_

Sirius renversa Remus sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Il déboutonna la chemise de Remus pour pouvoir embrasser le torse pâle.

"Sirius..." gémit Remus à mesure que Sirius descendait près de ses hanches.

Sirius enleva son chandail et les mains de Remus trouvèrent immédiatement le torse musclé. Il se pencha pour embrasser l'homme aux cheveux noirs et ses mains lui retirèrent son pantalon.

"Je t'aime." soupira Remus d'une voix rauque.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for (Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre pour ça)_

_I can't help it – there's nothin' I want more(Je n'y peux rien - il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus)_

_Ya know it's true (Tu sais que c'est vrai)_

_Everything I do – I do it for you(Tout ce que je fais – je le fais pour toi)_

Ils restèrent allongés sur le lit se regardant les yeux remplis de bonheur.

"Tu n'as pas encore répondu à ma question." Dit Sirius.

Remus sourit. "Laquelle?"

Sirius prit le mot sur le plancher et la donna à Remus.

Remus la relut et sourit. Il se pencha pour embrasser Sirius. "Oui." Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

_There's no love – like your love (Il n'y a aucun amour – comme le tien)_

_And no other – could give me more love (Et personne d'autre - ne pourrait m'en donner plus)_

_There's nowhere – unless you're there (Il n'y a que le néant– sauf quant tu es là) _

_All the time – all the way(Tout le temps – tout le long du chemin)_

Sirius caressa les cheveux de Remus. "Je t'aime aussi." Dit-il.

"Aussi?"

"Ben oui. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais tantôt."

"J'ai dit ça? Je ne m'en rappelle pas."

"Je ne te reproche rien, mon amour." Sirius rit et l'embrassa.

_Oh – you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for(Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer)_

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more (Je n'y peux rien - il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus) _

_I would fight for you – I'd lie for you (Je me battrais pour toi – je mentirais pour toi)_

_Walk the wire for you – ya I'd die for you(Je marcherais sur un fil pour toi – je mourrais pour toi)_

"Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça? Je veux dire, toutes ces roses, les chandelles…..." demande Remus d'une petite voix.

"Parce que je t'aime et parce que tu m'as blessé quand tu m'as dit que mon baiser n'était pas assez romantique pour toi."

Remus rit. "Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire? Mentir?"

Sirius secoua la tête. "Non. Aussi j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour te faire l'amour."

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse pour ça."

"Je sais, mais c'était plus romantique comme ça, tu ne penses pas?"

_Ya know it's true (Tu sais que c'est vrai)_

_Everything I do – I do it for you(Tout ce que je fais – je le fais pour toi)_


End file.
